Warriors: The Lost
This is fanfiction written by WildLoner. Work in progress, don't edit and upload incomplete category Summary There's a lot of moons after Dark Forest Battle. Clans lives in peace. But last visions of medics and leaders are cruel - blood is pouring from cats, falcon, hawk, kite and eagle are attacking band of rogues, and the peaceful vision of ShadowClan medicine cat, Cranewing - StarClan cats are coming down from sky and lives with aliving cats. What it's meaning? Who escape clans from cruel death? Allegiances ThunderClan Leader: Constellationstar - black she-cat with white spots Deputy: Jaywatcher - silver tabby she-cat Medicine cat: Woodpeckerface - white and black tom with ginger paws Warriors: Turtlepelt - gray and ginger she-cat with white belly Snowear - white deaf tom, reincarnated from StarClan as a Snowkit Swiftfoot - black and white tom, reincarnated from StarClan as a Swiftpaw Snakefang - brown tabby she-cat with beige neck Sunfur - young golden she-cat Rimefoot - white tom with gray eyes Stormcloud - gray-black tom Foxtail - ginger she-cat with tail like fox tail Seatide - gray she-cat with gradually going into white tail Apprentices: Tigerpaw - gingerish brown tabby she-cat, Rimefoot apprentice Granitepaw - freckled gray tom, Swiftfoot apprentice Brookpaw - gray-white mute tom, Snowear apprentice Gravelpaw - tortoiseshell lame tom, Snakefang apprentice Forestleaf - brown tabby she-cat with green eyes, Woodpeckerface apprentice Queens: Dawnpaw - golden she-cat with black back, she must get fired from be apprentice, because she was prengant (Her mentor is Foxtail) Dawnflower - plump, longhaired white she-cat Blackeye - half blind, thin black she-cat Sharpclaw - battle-scarred muscled she-cat Elders: Halfface - dun-white tom with humiliated half of face Clawnose - spotted black tom ShadowClan Leader: Bogstar - giant massive black-brown tom Deputy: Dogfur - black she-cat with ginger markings Medicine cat: Cranewing - gray she-cat with black stripe on head Warriors: Dreamheart - silver tabby she-cat with aqua-blue eyes Lizardpelt - beige she-cat with darker, scale-like spots on legs Longfang - dark brown tabby tom with long fangs Whitefrost - white tom with two-colored eyes Inkbird - black she-cat with ink blue eyes Rockscar - gray tom without an one leg Nightfur - young black tom with green eyes Hedgehogpelt - ginger tom with brown back and sharp, dry fur Apprentices: Starpaw - black she-cat with white spots (looks like Constellationstar), Dreamheart apprentice Ghostpaw - black she-cat with silver markings, doesn't have one eye, Inkbird apprentice Darknesspaw - black tom, Hedgehogpelt apprentice Marshpaw - tabby brown tom with stump tail, Longfang apprentice Queens: Waspclaw - golden she - cat with black stripes Elders: Gooseberry - pale brown she-cat with pale green eyes, formerly loner Bullpelt - massive black tom with stumpy tail Falling Star - white she-cat with black head and long stripe, fomerly prey-hunter in tribe Deadface - ginger, very old tom WindClan Leader: Horizonstar - gray she-cat with golden patches Deputy: Whitestone - albino she-cat Medicine cat: Featherwing - silver tabby blind she-cat Warriors: Deerleg - brown-dun she-cat Neetleleap - white tom with brown speckles Rapidstrike - young black tom with lighthing aqua eyes Yewberry - tabby black tom with cinnamon stripes Wolfpelt - young gray she-cat Feathersong - young silver tabby she-cat with pinkish eyes Icetuft - white tom with pale eyes Storkpounce - white and black tom with orange-reddish eyes Apprentices: Echopaw - Blackish-grayish-whiteish she-cat with darker dapples, Rapidstrike apprentice Shinepaw - cream tom with white markings, Neetleleap apprentice Cowpaw - white she-cat with black patches, Storkpounce apprentice Coyotepaw - ginger and golden she-cat, Wolfpelt apprentice Queens: Runningfish - gray-ginger she-cat Swancloud - elegant white she-cat Elders: Brokenheart - black tom with white patch on a heart Sparrowfeather - brown and gray tabby tom Seedtooth - old beige tom, fomerly cave guard in tribe named Seed What Grow In Grass RiverClan Leader: Starlingstar - dun-brown she-cat with heterochromia Deputy: Fallingheart - black she-cat with dash on a heart Medicine cat: Ashleaf - mangy grey tom with broken jaw Warriors: Malachiteclaw - young gray she-cat with green-blue eyes Bubblenose - white tom with silver spots Lionfoot - golden she-cat with long fur Blazerunner - ginger tabby tom with amber eyes Eagleflight - black she-cat with white tail tip Leatherwing - brown tabby tom Magicstrike - young dark gray she-cat with vivid purple eyes Apprentices: Hailpaw - white tom with pale green eyes, Leatherwing apprentice Falconpaw - blue-black she-cat, Eagleflight apprentice Peakpaw - dappled smoky tom, Blazerunner apprentice Cheetahpaw - golden she-cat with black spots, Lionfoot apprentice Queens: Ebonyfeather - ebony-black she-cat with striking cyan eyes Vineburr - brown tortoiseshell she-cat with white spots Elders: Volenose - brown tabby tom with orange eyes Heronwing - gray she-cat with dun and white dapples Birchpaws - cream tabby tom with black stripes Deathsong - scarred black tom SkyClan Leader: Sapphirestar - gray tom with sapphire blue eyes Deputy: Cliffleap - brown and gray she-cat Medicine cat: Cloudfrost - white tom with blue eyes Warriors: Owleye - longhaired brown she-cat Cottonfur - fluffy cream-white tom Firetail - red ginger she-cat with reddish eyes Obsidianheart - black tom Warfang - ginger she-cat with bright orange eyes Stonerush - gray tom Chipsclaw - cream tabby she-cat with yellow eyes Flamestream - gray tabby tom with ginger stripes Apprentices: Thornpaw - cream she-cat with brown flecks, Stonerush apprentice Reedpaw - black and brown tom, Flamestream apprentice Webpaw - white tom, Obsidianheart apprentice Queens: Pinepool - tabby dark brown she-cat Marigoldtuft - golden longhaired she-cat Bluetalon - gray-silver she-cat with blue eyes Elders: Lavenderfur - lavender (not a real lavender) she-cat Witheredleg - white and black tom with scarred legs Cats Outside the Clans Diamondflight - black and white she-cat with bright blue eyes, former ThunderClan Journeywalker - black tom with white markings Blueberry - blue-gray tom with blue eyes Starwatcher - silver tabby she-cat Brokendiamond - bulky black and white she-cat Bluemoon - fluffy blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes Prologue It was a normal The Gathering. Moonlight was shining on cats' fur, making them like StarClan members. Gray she-cat looked on a groups of cats. Under the big oak elders was sitting or laying on the ground, chatting about old times and how now clans looks like, apprentices was talking about mentors, and warriors, deputies and queens was speaking about clan life. She-cat walked to other group of medicine cats. White and black tom moved his head to new cat. - Hello, Cranewing. What about your clan's health? Mine clan are good. - Hello, Woodpeckerface. ShadowClan's kittens has got flu, but I found a herb what can sooth cough - cornflower. It grows at ShadowClan border, and their flowers are blue. - Cornflower? - White tom asked Cranewing and Woodpeckerface. His pale blue-violet eyes in hue of mentioned flower looked with ashonisment on their. - SkyClan has got these flowers a lot. We can sleep on them. Other cat, mangy, thin, gray tom with crooked jaw and olive green eyes coughed with dryness. - We can listen to leaders or chatting about stupid flower in colour of Cloudfrost's big, frog eyes? Suddently, five leaders jumped on branches of tree, medicine cats with deputies are sitting on the roots. Young, sleek, gray she-cat with golden patches started: - At WindClan there are birth three kittens to Swancloud and Neetleleap. Clan is healtly and strong. But I smelled ThunderClan at the WindClan border. We found black, silver, white and gray fur at them. What ThunderClan say for defense? - Horizonstar, are you crazy?! We has got a lot of prey. We don't steal it. - Black she-cat with white spots hissed on the younger cat. - It can be Jaywatcher's children, these stupid, half-clan, half-loners fox farts! - Screamed massive, bulky, black-brown tom, ome of the leaders. - My kits aren't fox farts! - Roared silver tabby she cat, Jaywatcher. Cranewing, listening them, suddently, like a hit, a prophecy. Blood pouring from cats, four birds of prey attacking cats. And black and white she-cat walking into this battle of death, and behind her glowing cats made of constellations. StarClan cats. What it's meaning? This is an attention? Or prophecy? Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (WildLoner) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Allegiances)